


Intimidating

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Series: Supernatural Drabbles [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 05:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17016501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: A gorgeous guy with startling green eyes watches you at a bar.





	Intimidating

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from my Tumblr blog "Dean where he meets the reader at a bar and is actually intimidated by how popular she is with everyone, but is able to woo her anyway?" 
> 
> I felt like Dean wouldn’t be intimidated by you being popular, he’s not easily intimidated. So, I left that out. And as I wrote this, I just got a Demon!Dean vibe from it. It just felt like him. So it became a Demon!Dean drabble.

You could see him watching you, he had been all night. You kept hoping he’d come over and talk to you, maybe buy you a drink, but he seemed content to watch you from the other side of the crowded bar. You couldn’t help but look at him, okay,  _stare_  at him, because he was stunningly gorgeous. Dark blonde hair, gorgeous green eyes, unbelievable perfect, full, pink lips, freckles everywhere, tall, muscular and thick in all the right places. _All_ the right places.

You watched him, hoping he would get the hint, but he didn’t. He stayed in his seat, drinking his beer, chatting with the equally attractive guy that was with him, the guy in the all black suit with the thinning hairline. Maybe the sheer amount of people surrounding you made him uncomfortable, intimidated him for some reason. You decided to wait him out. Playing hard to get was always more fun anyway.

It was nearly midnight when you broke away from the group of people you were with and hurried down the dark hallway and out the back door, stepping into the alley that ran behind the bar.

You needed air, you couldn’t handle it anymore. You’d felt his eyes on you all night, and every time you glanced across the bar, he was looking at you, a satisfied smirk on his face like he knew exactly what he was doing. Just the feel of his eyes on you had been like an intimate caress, a sweet touch and when you couldn’t take anymore, you’d bolted, separating yourself from the crowd, needing just a few minutes alone.

You leaned against the wall and closed your eyes. You weren’t sure you could go back in there, not with him staring at you, eye-fucking you from across the room. You’d never been so turned on from a simple look.

“Something bothering you?” a deep, whiskey-thick voice asked.

You jumped, startled to see  _him_  standing in front of the door you’d just come out. You hadn’t even heard it open.

“N..no,” you stammered. “I just needed to get out for a minute.”

“Too many people for you?” he said, closing the door behind him and leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

“No,” you shook your head. You snuck a glance at him out of the corner of your eye. He looked relaxed, comfortable, gorgeous. The fact that he was standing there next to you gave you courage you’d never realized you had. “But there’s this guy, he’s been watching me all night -”

“Maybe he likes what he sees,” he murmured, a tiny smirk teasing the corner of his mouth.

“Maybe,” you smiled. “But he’s a little intimidating. Maybe I should tell him that I like what I see.”

He turned and put a hand on either side of your head, standing so close to you that you could smell him, you could hear him breathing, you could feel the heat radiating off of him. Your face flushed as desire flooded you.

“Intimidating, huh?” he laughed. “You should be intimidated by me. Name’s Dean, by the way.”

“Y/N,” you whispered, the sound cut off by Dean’s lips catching yours in a kiss.

It was a quick kiss, but the hottest kiss you’d ever had. Dean’s lips were soft and full, and he definitely knew what he was doing, that much was obvious just from the five seconds his mouth was pressed to yours.

He pulled away and looked at you, one eyebrow raised and a question in his eyes. You nodded, laced your fingers together behind his neck and pulled him to you, your mouth open and ready. He grinned, cupped your head with his hand and then he was kissing you again, harder and deeper than before.

Dean’s hand was on your waist, squeezing it as he kissed you. You wrapped your leg around one of his, pulling him against you, grinding against his thigh.

“Oh, it’s like that, huh?” he growled. His hands moved down your body until they were under your ass and then he was lifting you and holding you against the wall. You wrapped yourself around him, wanting him as close to you as possible, wanting to feel that hard, muscular body all over yours.

His hips tipped up, rutting into yours, the hard line of his cock evident despite the thick denim he wore. He slid his hand beneath your shirt, pushing your bra up and out of his way, his fingertips rough and calloused as he pinched your nipple, twisting it between his fingers. You groaned, your back arching as you clawed at the double layer of clothes he wore, wanting to feel that tanned, freckled skin under your hands.

“I’ve been watching you all night,” he said. “Surrounded by all those people, laughing, smiling, looking very fuckable.” His tongue darted out of his mouth and licked the length of your jaw, stopping at your earlobe, biting it hard enough to make you moan. “Looking like you wanted  _me_  to fuck you.” His thick fingers slid under your skirt and between your legs, tangling in your little black panties, easily tearing them from your body. When he slipped those fingers inside your wet pussy, you thought for sure you were going to come.

“Not yet,” Dean growled like he’d read your mind, his fingers pumping madly in and out of you, his thumb circling your clit repeatedly. Within seconds, you were gasping and begging Dean to just fuck you already.

He held you against the wall with his body while he loosened his belt and opened his pants, sliding a condom down his substantial length. Then he lowered you onto his cock, easily sliding into you, filling you completely. He waited the briefest of seconds, then he pulled out and slammed back into you, thrusting hard and fast. Your fingers dug into his shoulders as you rode him, his hand between the two of you, his thumb still on your clit, alternately rubbing and pressing, until he sent you into a spasm of intense, overwhelming pleasure.

Dean held you tight against his body, his hips moving in short, tight thrusts until he came, biting into your neck as he came, a growl rumbling deep in his chest.

He licked sloppily at the wound you knew he’d left on your neck, then he was setting you on the ground. He traced his thumb over your lip, that cocky grin still on his face.

“Sorry about your panties,” he chuckled. He kissed your cheek and then he was gone, leaving you a crazy, turned on mess.


End file.
